


There's A Hole In My Head (Where the Rain Comes In)

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Delusions, Episode Related, Gen, Hallucinations, Introspection, Mental Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks





	There's A Hole In My Head (Where the Rain Comes In)

_**Nanofic: There's A Hole In My Head (Where the Rain Comes In)**_  
Wilson, House, Danny, spoiler for the Season 5 finale. No other warnings, 140 words exactly. The title and LJ-cut text are from the 1975 song [Evil Woman](http://www.rhapsody.com/electric-light-orchestra/strange-magic-the-best-of-electric-light-orchestra/evil-woman/lyrics.html), by Electric Light Orchestra; the story sparked by [](http://pwcorgigirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**pwcorgigirl**](http://pwcorgigirl.livejournal.com/) 's [Juggernaut Heart](http://pwcorgigirl.livejournal.com/313818.html#cutid1).

Many thanks to my intrepid First Readers for the drive-by beta, especially [](http://topaz-eyes.livejournal.com/profile)[**topaz_eyes**](http://topaz-eyes.livejournal.com/) and [](http://verbal-kint10.livejournal.com/profile)[**verbal_kint10**](http://verbal-kint10.livejournal.com/).

 **There's A Hole In My Head (Where the Rain Comes In)**

"I see dead people," House says.

Wilson doesn't blink. "Still?" he says.

If anyone had ever told him that one day he'd be paying regular visits to two crazy people in two separate hospitals, he'd have said ...

Well, who knows what he would have said? It's not like this is some kind of healthy lifestyle for anybody.

But. He visits. On Monday afternoons, he leaves early and drives the hour and a half to Mayfield. On Thursdays, at lunch time, it's King's Point.

"Dogs," Danny says. "It's the therapy dogs. The RFID mirror chips, implanted in their brains."

"Okay," Wilson says in his best soothing voice.

He always ends up afterwards in the same place -- his dead girlfriend's apartment.

Sometimes he wonders -- who's the crazy one?

~ fin


End file.
